Jules In Trouble
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: When Jules goes missing, Shawn will do whatever it takes to get her back. Also an old girlfriend of Shawn’s returns plus someone else from his past…his mother. Please read and reveiw. 1st psych fic
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jacey and AJ.

**Author's Note: This is my first Psych fanfic. There is some Shawn whumpuge, Jules whumpage, and also some Shules action. **

**Summary: When Jules goes missing, Shawn will do whatever it takes to get her back. Also an old girlfriend of Shawn's returns plus someone else from his past…his mother.**

Chapter 1:

_Shawn walked into the apartment to find it a mess. He heard yelling coming from the bedroom. Then there was a scream. It was an ear-splitting, glass shattering kind of scream._

_"Jules!" Shawn shouted. He thought he heard her yell back but her voice was faint and then it grew louder._

_"Shawn! Help me." He tried to get to her but the bedroom seemed so far away. Every time he got close enough, the bedroom seemed to get farther and farther away._

_"Shawn!" He heard again. "Shawn!" He tried to get to her again, but this time he ran as fast as he could. _

_"Jules!" He heard his name again but this time it was in a male voice._

"Shawn!" Gus yelled. Shawn woke with a start. His hazel eyes flew open. He raised his head slowly and rubbed the crick out of his neck.

"What time is it?" Shawn asked stretching.

"10 o'clock. Did you sleep here last night, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Yea I was working on the case."

"You look like hell, man. We have an appointment in fifteen minutes."

"I had a weird ass dream." Shawn said going into his backpack. "I'll tell you about it later." He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in a corner. He pulled a blue t-shirt out of his backpack and pulled it over his head. Then he mussed up his hair, just the way he liked it. He went to the fridge and pulled out a pineapple juice. He chugged it.

Just as Shawn was downing his juice, the front door opened. A beautiful girl walked in. She had long, wavy red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a short jean skirt, a baby halter top, a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. She had a southern accent. She was followed by a guy. He was cute and muscular. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He had a southern accent as well.

"Hi Shawnee." The girl said.

**A/N: This is my first Psych story. I know this chapter is short but this seemed like a good spot to end it. Please review.**


	2. Envelope

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter. If anybody's got any ideas for some Shawnisms, please let me know.**

Chapter 2

Shawn was still chugging the juice when he heard the familiar voice speak the nickname he hadn't heard in years. His eyes snapped open. He stared at the ceiling for a second. He set the juice on the counter and turned around. He stared, wide eyed at the girl standing before him.

"Jacey, hi." Shawn said. She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe she's our appointment, Shawn." Gus said. "Hi Jacey. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Gus." She hugged him too.

"Oh, right." Shawn said. He led the couple to the couch. "Please have a seat."

"This is my fiancé, AJ. AJ, this is Shawn and Gus. My friends from high school."

"Hi."

"So what brings you back to Santa Barbara?" Shawn asked.

"Actually, our two year old was kidnapped. We were hoping you could help find her."

"With all do respect, Jacey, why come to us? Why not go directly to the police department?" Gus asked.

"The police were no help. They won't do anything until she's been missing for 48 hours." AJ said.

"We were hoping you could use your 'gift' to find her." Jacey said.

"Of course we'll help." Shawn said.

"Here's a picture of her." AJ said handing Shawn a picture of the adorably cute two year old. "Her name is Shawna. We are staying at Jacey's parents place. Here's the address and the number. You'll let us know if you find anything?"

"Of course."

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it." They got up and left. After they left, Gus had a few questions for his best friend.

"When did you date Jacey Micheals?"

"After you dated Lacey Micheals."

"I didn't date Lacey, Shawn. It was Macey."

"Right." Their argument was interrupted by the door closing. Lassiter stood in the door way.

"Don't you two have a case to work on?"

"Of course we do, Lassie. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm looking for O'hara. You two seen her?"

"No, can't say that we have." Shawn said. "Is she missing?"

"No. She just didn't show up for work this morning." Lassiter said. "If you see her, let me know." He left. One look from Shawn told Gus that it was time to go. They gathered their backpacks and headed out to Gus's car. Their first stop was Shawn's apartment so he could get cleaned up. They walked up the three flights of stairs to Shawn's apartment. When they got to his door, there was a yellow envelope taped to his door. He pulled it off and went inside. He quickly showered and got dressed. He put on his usual jeans and his blue t-shirt. He grabbed his jean jacket.

While Shawn was getting ready, Gus was looking at the envelope that was taped to the door. There was no address on it but Shawn's name was printed in big bold letters. When Shawn came out of his bedroom, Gus slid it across the counter to him.

"I think you should open it, Shawn."

"Why?"

"It was hand delivered. There's no address on it. Your name is hand written." Shawn looked at the envelope. He smiled when he realized Gus was right. He opened it and pulled out a photo. His smile faded and became pale.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Gus asked concerned.

"It's Jules. It says 'Back off, Spencer, or you wont see blondie again. I will call with more information'." His hazel eyes suddenly looked sad. Gus took the picture out of his best friend's hands. It showed Juliet tied to a chair, in some sort of tank. She was wearing her pajamas. "We need to show this to Lassiter."


	3. Shawn's Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jacey and AJ.

Chapter 3:

Shawn and Gus ran into the chief's office in the usual way. Shawn had the envelope in his hand. Shawn's eyes still looked sad and he was a little paler then normal. Chief Vick and Lassiter stared at him.

"Mr. Spencer, this is not a good time." Chief Vick said. "We are discussing a missing person."

"Jules!" Shawn stated.

"How could you possibly know that?" Lassiter asked.

"It's the spirits, Lassie. They know." His hand holding the envelope started flailing around. He started twitching and yelling. "This isn't good. Gus! Gussss! Help me! Oh, god! It burns." Gus pulled the envelope out of Shawn's hand. Shawn fell to the floor. He let out a sigh.

"The information in here might help." Gus said handing it to the chief as Shawn stood up.

"What's this?" The chief asked.

"It was taped to my door this morning." Shawn said. Chief Vick opened the envelope and pulled out the picture of Juliet and the note. She stared at it.

"Oh my god." Chief Vick said. She handed it to Lassiter.

"Why send it to Spencer? Why not one of us?" Lassiter asked. "I mean we both have a better relationship with her then Spencer."

"That's not true." Shawn said. Just then, Buzz McNabb walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt chief, but I found some new information about Detective O'Hara's disappearance."

"What is it?"

"She was seen leaving Tom Blair's pub with…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "With Shawn." All three people in the room turned to look at Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer, why didn't you tell us this?"

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Not relevant? You took her out and now she's missing. How the hell did you think that wasn't relevant?" Lassiter said standing up. He grabbed Shawn by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the window. "You better start talking, Spencer." The Chief stood up.

"That's enough. Lassiter let him go."

"But Chief…"

"I said let him go, detective or I'm going to ask you to put your gun and badge on my desk. Just because Mr. Spencer was the last person to see her doesn't mean a thing. Now I'm giving you three seconds to let him go." Lassiter sighed and let Shawn go. The Chief pointed to a chair and looked at Shawn. "Sit." He did what he was told. "Please tell us your side of the story, Shawn."

"I don't know. Jules didn't want anyone to know."

"Her life could be at stake here." The chief could see the sadness in his eyes. She calmed her voice a little. "Shawn, please tell us what you know. Every little bit helps." Shawn took a deep breath.

"We went out and had a couple of drinks and some dinner. Then I took her home. Then I went back to the Psych office where I fell asleep."

"What time did you bring her home?" The Chief asked.

"About 11:30."

"And what time did you return to your apartment?"

"11."

"So it's safe to assume that she disappeared between 11:30 pm and 11 Am."

"I have more." Buzz said. "We have a tape of the abduction. There was a security camera outside her apartment."

"Play the tape." He put it in and they all watched. It showed Shawn dropping her off and leaving. About three hours later, they saw a muscular man dragging an unconscious Juliet into a black van.

"We need to check out her apartment." The chief said.

"Chief, we want in on this case."

"Normally, I'd say no because your too emotionally involved but we need all the help we can get. Lassiter take them with you. Go investigate the apartment."


	4. Jule's apartment

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jacey and AJ.

Chapter 4: Jule's apartment

Shawn, Gus, and Lassiter went to the apartment building. The security guard led them to Juliet's apartment. The door was broken down.

"Well, I think we know how they got in." Shawn said. He walked passed Lassiter and into the apartment. He looked towards the kitchen. Some sort of struggle went on in there. The couch cushions were strewn across the room. Shawn had fun on that couch last night. The coffee table was broken.

Shawn moved into the bedroom. The lamp on her nightstand was lying next to the bed. Shawn noticed there was blood on the corner of it. A smile crept across his face when he thought of the image of Jules hitting the guy with the lamp. He looked at the bed. It looked like she just gotten up.

The bathroom was his next stop. There was broken glass everywhere. Shawn guessed it was from the mirror. There was blood on the glass. Shawn winced. He didn't like the idea of Jules being hurt. He went back into the main room. There was something flashing just behind the couch. Shawn bent down to look at it. It was her cell phone. He looked at the number on the screen. It was his number. She was trying to call him for help.

"Damn it!" Shawn said.

"What?" Gus asked.

"She tried to call me."

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to call me for help."

"Why not call the cops?"

"She tried calling at midnight. She knew I'd be closer. I'd barely left the parking lot. I could've helped her."

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"You know it." Gus said. Shawn put his hands up to his temples. He started shaking and pointing with his left hand towards the living room. "I sense a struggle occurred in here." He flung himself to the bedroom. "Oh! Oh! This is bad! Gus, this is bad! Oh, boy! I sense some seriously dark ju-ju mo-gumbo went down in there."

Lassiter looked in. The forensics team collected the evidence from the bedroom and the bathroom. "Alright Spencer. Anything else?" Shawn flung himself on the floor behind the couch. He gently nudged the phone with his finger. "The spirits are angry. They sense that she was calling for help. Steve…Seth…Shane…SHAWN! Check the phone. Check the phone."

Lassiter picked the phone up with gloves. He looked at the screen. He sighed when he saw who she was calling. "You've got to be kidding me? Why on earth would she call you?" He bagged the phone. He barked out orders. Everyone did what they were told.

Lassiter, Shawn, and Gus headed back to the station. It was time to tell the chief what they learned. While in the meeting, Shawn's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Shawn."

**Author's note: I know it's not much of a cliffhanger but it works.**


	5. Demands

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5:

Shawn's eyes got big. He stared at the wall. The others watched him intently.

"Who is this?" Shawn asked.

"You should know, Shawn." Said the voice.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"Did you get the picture?"

"Yea."

"Good. You should know Blondie's been very well behaved."

"I wanna talk to her."

"That's not how this works."

"I don't care. You're not getting a damn thing from me until you let me talk to her."

"Fine." He put the phone up to Juliet's ear. "Talk."

"S-Shawn?" Said a shaky Jules. Shawn's heart sank as he heard the fear in her voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Jules, don't worry. It's going to be ok."

"If you come here, he'll kill you." Shawn heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Jules screaming. There was a knot in his stomach.

"Naughty girl, detective." The man said. "Now Shawn, feel better?"

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that?" Shawn hissed into the phone. "What do you want?"

"Back off. But seen as that is not going to happen. I want 10 million dollars, a one way ticket out of the country, and you off my case. I want it delivered by you and only you. If I see one cop, Blondie will die. You have three hours. I will call you in an hour with a destination." The phone went dead. Shawn shut his phone. He stood unsteadily behind Gus's chair. He used the wall to steady himself.

"Everything alright, Mr. Spencer?"

"He wants ten million dollars, a one way ticket out of the country and me off the case. He also wants me to deliver it. Alone." Shawn said. "We have three hours."

"Those are some high demands." Lassiter said.

"Alright, we'll take care of it. Mr. Spencer, you should go home. We'll call you when we have it ready."

"I can't just go home and do nothing."

"You need to get out of here." The chief sighed. "Shawn, there's nothing you can do right now. Go home or go to your dad's. I will personally contact you when its time."

"I'll take you to your dad's, Shawn." Gus said.

"I can take myself." Shawn said.

"Are you sure?"

"Gus, I'm perfectly capable of taking myself."

"Ok how bout I follow you? You shouldn't be alone."

"Fine." They left the station. Shawn hopped onto his bike and sped off towards his dad's house. Gus was quick to follow.

There was something about riding his bike that always made him feel a little better. The cool breeze hit his face. He could smell the ocean. After about ten minutes, they arrived at the beach house. There was a car in the driveway he didn't recognize. He waited for Gus to get out of the car and they both walked up to the door and went inside.

"So did the bike ride make you feel better?" Gus asked.

"A little."

"Hey look, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too."

"We're going to get this bastard." Shawn said holding out his fist.

"You know that's right." Gus said bumping his fist with Shawn's. They walked into the kitchen. Henry was on the patio, working the grill. They heard laughter. It was a woman. Gus looked at Shawn. His best friend suddenly looked sick. "Shawn, are you ok?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Shawn turned on his heel and headed to the living room. Gus followed.

"What's wrong, Shawn?"

"My dad's got a woman over."

"So. It's been 15 years, Shawn. You had to have thought."

"Honestly Gus, it was the farthest thing from mind."

"Well, maybe. It's just a dinner date."

"Then why invite us over?" Henry came in to get some spices. Shawn and Gus went back into the kitchen.

"Shawn! I didn't hear you come in."

"That's obvious."

"I just came in to get some spices. My meat's a little bare with out it." Henry said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Please stop talking!" Shawn said.

"What?"

"You know. Let's just forget about dinner. We've got a case anyway." Shawn said.

"You can't go! There's someone I want you to see. Come on." Shawn rolled his eyes. Gus pulled him towards the patio door.

"Please kill me now!" Shawn whispered to Gus. Gus laughed.

"Look who I found." Henry said to the auburn haired woman. She turned to look at Shawn and smiled.

"Oh my god!" Shawn said.

**A/N: I know another cliffhanger. But Shawn needs advice on the case and he always goes to Henry.**


	6. dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6:

"Shawn Henry Spencer! What kind of greeting is that to greet your mother?!" Said the woman. Shawn's jaw just about hit the floor.

"Mom! What are you doing here? Wait, was that you we heard laughing?"

"Yes." She said standing up, arms open. Shawn took the hint and gave his mother a hug. "Gus!" She hugged him too.

"Let's eat." Henry said placing the food on the table. Shawn sat down opposite his parents. Everyone enjoyed their food. Everyone but Shawn. He pushed the food around his plate with his fork. He was staring off into space. He kept looking at his watch.

"Shawn, stop playing with your food and eat it." Henry said. "And stop looking at your watch."

"Henry, leaving him alone. He'll eat when he's ready." Said Shawn's mom. "And maybe he's got a hot date that he doesn't want to be late for." Shawn couldn't help but grin when she said this. He looked at his watch again.

"Would you stop that, Shawn. Everything is going to be ok. The Chief said she would call when they were ready." Gus said.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Shawn said.

"It's not as easy as you would think." Gus said. "It takes time."

"Yeah, well, time is something we don't have." Shawn put a piece of food on his fork and slowly chewed on it.

"Since when don't you like steak? And you've barely touched your beer. And what are you two whispering about?"

"I'm not hungry." Shawn said slowly. "And it's not important."

"That's not a reason. Now, eat your damn dinner and stop looking at your watch."

"You know what dad? I'm not a kid anymore. You can't make me eat. I'm not having a good day. Now, I came over here for help but I guess that's too damn much to ask." Shawn got up from the table and went into the house. The other three watched him disappear down the hall.

"Way to go, Henry. You couldn't just leave him alone, could you?"

"You know what, Claire? He's my son too. And I think I know a little bit more about him then you do."

"Oh really. What about when he came by me and Sierra because his father arrested him for borrowing his car? Maybe if you had spent more time actually being his father and less time training him to be some detective prodigy, you would understand."

"He came back and I was trying to make him a detective."

"Years later. Well, it didn't work."

"The kid has to grow up some time, Claire."

"Did you ever stop to think to listen to him?" Claire turned to Gus. "What did he mean he wasn't having a good day and he came here for help?"

"We have a case." Gus said calmly. "It's kind of a tough one."

"What makes it a tough one?" Henry asked.

"It involves someone he's close too."

"Well, you're here. So it must have something to do with that girl detective. I can tell you right now, he's too emotionally involved."

"You're not going to get him to back off. He loves her. He's going to get Juliet back no matter what it takes." Gus said defending Shawn.

"Who's Juliet?" Claire asked. "You know what? I'm gonna see if he's ok. He can tell me." She got up from the table and walked down the hall. She knocked on Shawn's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Shawn? Sweetheart?" She looked around his old room. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, are you ok?"

"No." Shawn said. He looked at her. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's going on or do I have to get it out of Gus?"

"He already told you didn't hear?"

"Just that you have a case involving a certain girl detective named Juliet who you may or may not have feelings for."

"She was kidnapped. The kidnapper wants 10 million dollars, a one way ticket out of the country, and me off the case and he wants me to deliver it."

"How long do you have?"

"Three hours." They sat in his room for a while and she comforted him. Meanwhile, the chief and Lassiter and a girl about Shawn's age came in.

"Hi Henry."

"Karen. Detective Lassiter. What are you doing here?"

"The young lady told us, her father lived here." Lassiter said moving aside. Henry looked at the girl before him.

"Sierra?"

"Hi daddy." The girl said hugging him.

"We also need to talk to Shawn." Karen said.

"Why?" Gus asked.

"We are having problems getting the ransom money together." Lassiter said.

"How can you not have it all?" Gus asked slightly angry.

"It's not like we have that kind of money, just lying around, Guster." Lassiter said.

"Excuse me for assuming that the police department was able to get one of their own back." Gus said. "Shawn can't handle that right now."

"What can't Shawn handle right now?" Shawn asked coming out of the house followed by his mother.

"We don't have enough money." Lassiter said.

"Nice way to put it, Lassie." Shawn said. "How much are we short?"

"About five thousand dollars." The chief said. Shawn looked at the ground.

"You mean to tell me that we have nothing worth five thousand dollars?" Gus said.

"Forget about the money. Did you get the ticket?" Shawn said.

"Yes."

"Then go back to the station. I'll take care of the money issue." Shawn said.

"Do we have a location?"

"Not yet." Shawn said walking through the house and out the front door. "Gus!" Gus followed him.

The others stared at him. They were speechless. They watched as Shawn drove away on his bike and Gus follow him in the car.

**A/N: Ok. I know everyone's wondering who Sierra is and how she fits into the story. Well I'm sure you figured out who she is but how she fits well be explained later. Now, I'm sure your wondering where Shawn is going. All I can say is you'll be surprised.**


	7. Shawn's decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7:

Gus stared at the building before him. He couldn't believe where they were. Shawn got off the bike and headed inside. Gus saw him talking to a tall, man in a suit. They exchanged some words and an envelope was exchanged. Shawn came out and got in the car. Gus looked at him.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Yea." Shawn said quietly. He counted the money in the envelope.

"You just sold your motorcycle for ransom money?" Gus said.

"Yep."

"You loved that thing more then you loved life itself." Gus said. "I didn't think anything meant more to you."

"Jules means more. I love Jules more." Shawn said. "Let's go to the station." They drove in silence the rest of the way. Shawn stared out the window in a daze.

Gus was proud of Shawn. He was finally growing up. In his head, he was proud. In his heart, he was aching. His best friend was hurting in a way he had never seen before. Jules was his friend too, but she meant more to Shawn then any thing else. They were brothers in all ways but blood. He just wanted to reach out and hug Shawn but that was against their genetic code.

They pulled into the police station. Gus parked the car and they got out and headed in. Shawn stuffed the envelope with five thousand dollars in it in his back pocket. Shawn stopped just inside the door and leaned against the pillar.

"You ok?"

"Just trying to get myself back to normal." Shawn said.

"Shawn no one expects you to do this."

"Jules is."

"She told you not to come."

"She's scared." Shawn said. "Besides we've got a location."

"But you told the chief you didn't."

"I lied Gus. I wanted to wait for the right moment." Shawn said standing up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Gus said. They walked into the chief's office.

"I've had a vision." Shawn said.


	8. SBPD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8:

"A vision about what?" The chief asked.

"I have a location. Their at the old mattress factory just outside of town."

"He called you?"

"Yes."

"That's great, Spencer but you're forgetting one small factor. We don't have the money." Lassiter said. Shawn pulled the envelope out of his back pocket and threw it on the desk. Both Lassiter and Chief Vick stared at it. Chief Vick picked it up and opened it.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked Shawn in Shock. Lassiter took it out of her hands and looked inside.

"It's five thousand dollars! Where'd you get that?"

"That's not important." Shawn said.

"He sold his motorcycle." Gus said. They stared at him in shock.

"You did what?" Lassiter said.

"I sold my motorcycle." Shawn said.

"You sold your motorcycle! You loved that thing." The chief said.

"YES! I sold my motorcycle. Can we get passed that please? Some things just mean a little more to me." Shawn said. He stormed out of the office and walked over to Jules desk. Chief Vick walked over to him. He was leaning against the desk, staring at a picture of Jules and him and Gus after the American Duos case. They were in the workout clothes in the Psych office. They were smiling and happy. Shawn felt a tear run down his face. The chief put a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his eyes dry and turned around.

"Mr. Spencer, we're going to find her."

"But will it be on time?"

"Yes. Of course. We're almost ready." She turned around and walked back into the office. Shawn hung out by Jules desk for a little longer. He turned and went back into the office.

**A/N: I know it's short. I also know that Shawn is a little out of character but the story is supposed to be what he would do for love.**


	9. Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9:

The two police officers and the two best friends sat in the office, waiting. They could do nothing else. Chief Vick sat at her desk getting the last few things ready for the drop. Lassiter sat in a chair at her desk wishing things were different. Gus sat on one side of the couch watching Shawn, wondering what was going on in that head of his. And Shawn sat on the other side of the couch resting his head on his hand, being uncharacteristically quiet. Lassiter broke the silence.

"This is some how your fault, Spencer."

"What?" Shawn asked snapping back to reality.

"Some how this is your fault. What case were you even working on?"

"We were working on the missing kids' case." Gus said.

"So you're saying it's my fault Jules was kidnapped because some disappointed parents asked us to look into the disappearance of the children."

"Yes."

"That's not fair. Shawn couldn't have known." Gus said angrily standing up for Shawn.

"That doesn't matter, now does it?" Lassiter said. "If Spencer hadn't been around, O'Hara would never have fallen for him and she wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's enough." Chief said. "Detective, maybe you should put your self in Shawn's shoes. He is doing everything exactly the way he should be which for him is surprising. Now, I'm going to ask you to back off or you'll be getting some unpaid vacation time. As for you Mr. Guster, I appreciate the fact that your standing up for Shawn when he can't stand on his own two feet but do you really think its wise to fight about this here?"

"Sorry." Gus said. Shawn wasn't paying attention. The office went back to being quiet. Chief pulled out the briefcase with the money. She opened it and placed Shawn's five thousand dollars in it. She dug around her desk for the ticket and pulled it out. She placed that in the briefcase as well. Lassiter and Gus watched Shawn. Suddenly, the room was filled with Hot Blooded by Foreigner. Shawn pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's him." Shawn said slightly more normal them he has been. He put it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Is everything ready?" Asked the kidnapper.

"Yea." Shawn said unenthusiastically.

"Good. I want it delivered by you and only you on that bike of yours."

"There's going to be a problem with that."

"What's that?"

"I had to sell it to get your money."

"Then, use your friend's little blue car."

"I wanna talk to Jules."

"That's going to be a little difficult. You see she is swimming in about 25,000 gallons of water. Tell me, Shawn does your phone receive video messages."

"Yea."

"Good. I just sent you a video of your precious, Jules. You have half an hour to get here." The line went dead. The four people gathered around the tiny screen to watch the video.

Jules was swimming in a tank half filled with water. The tank was three quarters of the way full. Shawn did everything he could to keep from crying. They didn't know how long she could hold breath.

"Hey look." Gus said. "It gives his phone number."

"That's Jules phone."

"This would be so much easier if we had a name." Chief said.

"His name is Derek Miller." Shawn said.

"You're just telling us this now?" Lassiter said.

"I just found out." Shawn said.

"Look. We have a location. It is time to follow through with the plan. Mr. Guster, please give Shawn you keys." Gus tossed his keys to Shawn his keys to Shawn who caught them. "Good luck."

"Thanks man."

"Be careful, Mr. Spencer." Said the chief. "We'll be ten minutes behind you."

Shawn nodded and headed out of the office with the briefcase. He started the car and headed for the factory.


	10. the rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10:

Shawn arrived at the mattress factory. He took the briefcase out of the car and walked inside. He wandered to the middle of the factory. He was met by a tall man.

"Shawnee boy, you made it." Miller said. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"You got what I want?" Shawn asked playing it cool.

"She's at the far end of the factory."

"There's one more thing you should know?" Shawn said.

"What's that?" Miller asked.

"You should have got the money before you told me where she was." Shawn said running towards the other side of the factory. Miller ran after him. He pulled out a gun and started shooting. A bullet hit Shawn in the shoulder. He dropped the briefcase and dove for cover. When he was sure he was safe, he started his search again.

He wandered farther into the factory. He stopped in front of a big tank. It was filled with water and at the bottom was Jules. His Hazel eyes got big. He took off his coat and threw it on the floor. He climbed to the top of the tank to find any sort of way to get her out.

"Hang in there, Jules! I'm coming." He found a vent at the top. He tried to get it off. He found a flattened pipe nearby and grabbed it. Shawn wedged it under the vent and pried it open. He tossed it to the floor.

"What am I doing?" Shawn said as he climbed into the freezing cold water into the tank. He took a deep breath and dove to the bottom. He wrapped his good arm around Juliet's waist. He kicked up from the bottom and swam back to the top. He pulled Jules out of the vent and some how managed to get her to the ground.

He laid her down gently and checked for a pulse. She didn't have one. He knelt next to her and started doing CPR. Shawn was cold and scared and wet.

He had been doing CPR for at least five minutes. The others had walked in after scouring the rest of the factory and discovering a two year old girl.

"Mr. Spencer?" The chief said when she saw the scene. Shawn was hunched over Juliet giving her mouth-to-mouth. He was dripping wet and shaking uncontrollably. She turned to the other officers. "Get the paramedics now."

Shawn was oblivious to the others. "C'mon Jules, breath. Breath!" The paramedics came in. They tried to push Shawn aside but he wouldn't move.

"Mr. Spencer, let the paramedics take it from here." The chief said. When he didn't move, she knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She spoke to him in a calming voice. "Shawn, let the paramedics do their job." She pulled him away from Jules. The paramedics stepped in where Shawn left off.

"I-is s-she g-going to be ok?" Shawn asked shivering.

"The paramedics are doing everything they can." The chief said. A paramedic handed her a blanket. She wrapped it around Shawn to warm him up. The same paramedic put an oxygen mask over his face. The chief pulled him to his feet and walked out to the ambulance as they loaded Juliet into it.


	11. the hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Psych related.

Chapter 11:

The paramedics rushed Jules and Shawn into the emergency room. They had heating blankets on her and an oxygen mask. They were trying to get her heart started again.

Shawn was on the bed next to her. They bandaged his gun shot wound. They also had him under a heating blanket. He tried to get up and see what was going on with Jules.

"Mr. Spencer, you need to lie down." Said the young doctor, gently pushing him back down. Shawn, being stubborn like he is, didn't listen. He tried to get up again.

"Jules!"

"Mr. Spencer, please lay down." They were trying to give him an IV. Suddenly, monitors started going off. Shawn fell unconscious. They worked on him.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Meanwhile, Chief Vick and Lassiter went to see Henry. She wanted to tell him about Shawn in person. They rang the doorbell. Sierra opened the door.

"Chief Vick. Detective Lassiter. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to your father."

"He's out back with mom." Sierra said stepping aside to let them in.

"Good." They followed her to the back.

"Dad, you have visitors." Henry and Claire turned around.

"Karen. Detective. What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"This is not a social call, Henry." Karen said.

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you." Karen said. "About Shawn."

"What'd the kid do this time?" Henry asked annoyed.

"He's in the hospital, Henry."

"What?" Claire said.

"He was shot during the drop."

"The drop? What was Shawn doing a drop for?" Henry shouted. "The kid's not a cop."

"The kidnapper asked for him."

"This is ridiculous. Why would they ask for him?"

"Because O'Hara means a lot to him."

"O'Hara?" Claire asked.

"Detective Juliet O'Hara, for some reason, Shawn has feelings for her. He was willing to give up everything to save her."

"What do you mean everything?" Claire asked emphasizing the last word.

"He sold his motorcycle for ransom money." Lassiter said.

"He did what?" Henry said shocked. "He loves that damn thing."

"He claims to love Juliet more." Chief Vick said. She told them of Shawn's daring rescue. Claire sat on the picnic table like a worried mother. The three Spencer's headed to the hospital with the detectives. The chief had called Juliet's family.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Back at the hospital, Shawn had woken up. His left arm was in a sling. He was still curled up under a warming blanket. He turned his head to see Gus. There was a tube down his throat. He started choking. Gus woke up and pushed the nurse call button.

The doctor came in. "Shawn, I need you to cough on the count of three and keep coughing as a pull out the tube. Do you understand?" Shawn shook his head. The doctor counted to three and Shawn started coughing and the doctor pulled out the tube. Shawn lay back on the pillow, exhausted. The doctor turned to Gus. "His throat will be sore for awhile. The nurse will bring him some ice chips. He should take it easy."

Shawn tried to talk. His voice came out in a scratchy whisper. "I wanna see Jules."

"He's wondering if he can see Juliet." Gus said.

"It's best if he stays in bed but if it means that much to him. I suppose it would be ok but only for a little while. I'll go get a wheel chair. Make sure he keeps that blanket on."

The doctor left to go get a wheelchair. Gus helped Shawn into the wheelchair. He put the blanket on his lap. He pushed the chair down the hall to Jules's room. Gus put the chair next to the bed.

Shawn picked up Juliet's hand in his. He looked at her. She was pale. Her blond hair fell just right. She looked like an angel. He wanted to tell her so many things but his throat hurt too much.

Gus was standing in the corner. An older man and woman walked in, followed by three younger men. Gus pegged them to be Juliet's family. They walked over to him.

"Are you her doctor?" Asked her father.

"Oh. No. I'm a friend. Burton Guster." He held out his hand.

"Craig O'Hara." He shook his hand. "This is my wife, Rose. And our sons Caleb, Ryan, and Jacob. Juliet's our youngest."

"The chief called and said something about a hostage situation. When she told us about Angel we were so scarred."

"The doctors said she's in a coma." Ryan said.

Shawn was oblivious to the others in the room. He was talking to Jules. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I never thought of myself as the kind of guy who would settle down. Then I met you." He whispered. "You are amazing. You changed my life. You made me want to do the whole marriage kids thing. I realized I want that. Please don't go." Shawn laid his head down next to Juliet's head. He held onto her hand. Her father looked over at the bed.

"Who's that?"

"That's Shawn. He should be getting back to his room."

"Shawn? He's the one who rescued her?" Asked her mother. Gus shook his head. Suddenly, there was a loud, gruff voice that filled the room.

"Shawn!"


	12. Shawn afterward

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I'm not sure if any of the hospital stuff would actually happen. But it is a story. Anyway here is Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12:

Everyone in the room but Shawn turned to look at Henry. Juliet's parents looked at him. Her father walked over to him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I want my son."

"You're in my daughter's room. You do not need to yell."

"Henry, let's not make a scene." Claire said stepping in. Henry turned to Gus.

"Why is he not in his room?"

"He wanted to see Jules."

"I'll handle this." Claire said. She walked over to the bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shawn, honey. We should go back to your room."

"No."

"Shawn, please." She sat on the edge of the bed. She tousled his hair gently. She sighed. "Why not?"

"Because if I leave, she could die." Shawn said melodramatically. "On second thought, she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. Take me back to my room." He turned away from Jules. His mom wheeled him back to his room. The others followed. He fell asleep.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

A week later, they released Shawn. Juliet was still unconscious. She hadn't woken up yet. He stayed at home for a week, resting and playing video games with Gus.

One day there was a knock on his apartment door. Gus answered it. It was Craig O'Hara and his wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara? What are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"We're here to see Shawn."

"Of course. Come in." Gus said. They came in. Shawn came out of his bedroom. He spotted Jules's parents. "Shawn, this is Craig and Rose O'Hara."

"What are they doing here?" Shawn asked.

"We came to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You haven't been back to see Juliet since that day in the hospital. We want to know why?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Shawn started.

"He feels guilty." Gus said.

"You're not the one who kidnapped her."

"No. I'm not. But if I hadn't been on the case, she wouldn't have been in danger." Shawn said.

"That doesn't explain why you won't go see her."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Craig said his voice getting louder.

"Craig, yelling at the boy is not going to help."

"We just want our daughter back."

"Why do you think I can help?" Shawn asked.

"She seems attached to you."

"You did rescue her. Most guys wouldn't dive into a pool of freezing water to save a coworker."

"She's a friend."

"Most guys wouldn't do that for a friend, unless they had certain feelings for her." Craig said. "Look, son. All we're asking is that you com see her. Maybe you can bring her out of the coma. Please think about it." They left to go back to the hospital. Shawn sat on his couch for a minute. Then he got up and grabbed his backpack. He opened the door and turned to look at Gus.

"Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"The office." Gus followed Shawn out the door. They drove to the office. Shawn went straight to his desk without a word. He sat down and fired up his computer. Gus watched him intently. He knew his best friend was hurting. He just didn't know how to fix it.

After hours of working in silence, Gus got an idea. He had to get Shawn to see Jules. He just had to figure out how. Tricking Shawn would never work. He was too smart for that. However, Gus did have the car. Shawn had to go where ever it went.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?" Gus said. Shawn nodded. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the car. Gus smiled to himself. He followed Shawn out the door.

After they ate, Gus drove to the hospital. Shawn didn't realize where they were until it was too late.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want to visit Jules. You can either sit here in the car or you can come with me." Gus said. Shawn sighed. He got out of the car and followed Gus up to the room.


	13. Shawn's speech

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13:

Gus and the new quiet Shawn walked into Juliet's room. Gus sat next to her bed. Shawn sat on the couch. He watched as Gus talked to Juliet. Gus got up to use the bathroom. Shawn moved over to his chair. He took Juliet's hand. He sighed.

"I know your wondering why I haven't been here in a while. To tell you the truth, I don't have an answer to that." Shawn said. "I know you told me not to come but I couldn't let you die. Wow! This is totally not like me. What else can I say? I think we both know why I came. I just don't know how to put it in words. So I'll just say what pops into my head. I know what I'm about to say is going to be a shock but it's the truth and I think it's time you knew. I'm not a psychic. I'm just hyper observant. It's the way my father made me. He wanted me to be a detective like him so he trained me for as long as I can remember to be this way. Sometimes I think its part of the reason that my mom left him. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. It's because…" He stopped for a minute. "I love you Jules. You mean more to me then anything else and the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me."

"You're probably going to hate me for this. All the cases we've solved were done legitimately. Everything I've ever told you was the truth. Well, except for the whole psychic thing. I know I can go to jail for telling you this but that's only if you tell anybody else and I feel like you won't. I don't know about you but it would make my life a whole lot simpler if you woke up. Everyone misses you. Gus, me, the Chief, your family, even Lassie. It would make our lives a hell of a lot easier if you just woke up. Can you do that Jules, for me?"

**A/n: I know Shawn probably wouldn't be that open about stuff but it felt like good filler. The next chapter will be from Jules point of view.**


	14. Jules thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: This chapter is going to be what Jules is thinking while Shawn is pouring his heart and soul out to her.**

Chapter 14:

Jules laid there in the dark. She could hear Shawn's voice. She longed to see his face. His smile. His eyes.

"_I know your wondering why I haven't been here in a while. To tell you the truth, I don't have an answer to that." _

"Your right I have been wondering." Jules said to herself.

"_I know you told me not to come but I couldn't let you die. Wow! This is totally not like me."_

"Aww. That's sweet."

"_What else can I say? I think we both know why I came. I just don't know how to put it in words."_

"C'mon Shawn. You can do it."

"_So I'll just say what pops into my head. I know what I'm about to say is going to be a shock but it's the truth and I think it's time you knew."_

"What's he talking about? The truth about what?"

"_I'm not a psychic."_

"What? What do you mean you're not a psychic? You lied to me?"

"_I'm just hyper observant. It's the way my father made me. He wanted me to be a detective like him so he trained me for as long as I can remember to be this way."_

"Hyper observant? I guess that explains it all."

"_Sometimes I think its part of the reason that my mom left him. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this"_

"Yes, kind of."

"_It's because…"_

"Because why, Shawn? Please continue."

"_I love you, Jules."_

"Oh, Shawn! I-I love you too!"

"_You mean more to me then anything else and the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me."_

"I didn't think anything could scare you."

"_You're probably going to hate me for this. All the cases we've solved were done legitimately."_

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"_I know I could go to jail for tell you this but that's only if you tell anybody and I feel like you won't."_

"Your secret's safe with me."

"_Everyone misses you."_

"I miss you too."

"_Can you wake up Jules, for me?"_

"I'd do anything for you, Shawn Spencer."

**A/N: I'm not particularly sure if I like this chapter but here it is. Juliet's inner thoughts.**


	15. the power of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Warning: This chapter is a bit of a tear jerker. **

Chapter 15:

Shawn sat there staring at Jules, waiting for her to move or wake up. He decided he would wait. He didn't care how long it took. He would wait. Gus had gone home. Shawn had fallen asleep in the chair. When he woke up, the doctors were doing their checks. He pretended to be asleep while the doctors were talking.

"Prognosis doesn't look good." One said. "It's been two weeks. If she doesn't wake up soon, chances are she never will." They walked out while having their discussion. Shawn opened his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his heart sank into his chest. All the color drained from his face.

Her family walked in. Shawn was frozen in place. His mind was racing with a million thoughts. He needed her to wake up. Suddenly, he felt like the floor was coming out from underneath him. The room was spinning and his world was crashing down around him. Juliet's mother was behind him.

"Shawn?" She looked at him. "Are you ok?" Shawn shook his head. She looked at him and at Juliet. She could see the pain in his eyes. Realization hit her. "Oh god. Craig." The doctor came back in to talk to them. He told them that they could either leave her on the life support or they could take her off and see what happens.

"How do we know what to do?" Rose asked through tears.

"Angel wouldn't want to suffer like this. She would want us to take her off of it."

"No you can't!" Shawn said.

"Shawn, it's what she would want." Rose said. She put her arm around him. "It might just be what her system needs to get her back. There's still a chance, sweetie. She wouldn't want you to be sad." Shawn tried to smile but inside he could feel his heart breaking into two.

"Shawn, you should go home and get some rest." Craig said.

"No, I want to be here."

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Meanwhile, Rose made a phone call to Claire.

"Hello?"

"Is this Claire Spencer?"

"Yes."

"I'm Rose O'Hara. Juliet's mother. I think you should come to the hospital."

"Why?"

"It's Shawn. He needs someone here."

"Shawn is there. He told me he couldn't."

"He changed his mind. I think it will do him good if you were here."

"I'm on my way." They hung up. Rose hung out in the waiting room until Shawn's mom got there. Claire walked over to her.

"Rose?"

"Claire."

"What's going on?" They walked towards the room.

"We decided to take Juliet off life support and Shawn's taking it pretty hard." They reached Juliet's room. They walked in. The doctors were taking Juliet off the ventilator. Shawn was leaning against the window in the corner. Juliet's brothers were sitting on the couch and her father was next to her bed. Claire walked over to Shawn and hugged him.

The heart monitor started going off. Juliet's family rushed to her side. The doctors rushed in. Shawn fell to his knees. His mother wrapped her arms around him. "Jules!" He yelled. They brought in a crash cart. After several rounds of shocking her and nothing happening, the doctors called the time of death. "NO!" Shawn pushed out of his mothers arms.

"Shawnee!" Shawn ran up to the side of the bed, pushing her brothers out of the way. He decided there was only one way to save her. He kissed her. It was long. He felt the air leaving his lungs and going into her. The others stood in shock. Suddenly, they heard the familiar beep of the heart monitor. Shawn looked up at it and then back down at Jules. She whispered his name.

"Hey, Jules." Shawn said near tears. "Welcome back." He stepped back so her family could see her.

"How is this possible?" Rose asked.

"The power of Love can do miraculous things."

**A/n: this story's almost done. If anybodies got any challenges for me please let me know.**


	16. life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16:

The next day Shawn woke up on the couch in Juliet's hospital room. His neck was stiff but he didn't care. Jules was sitting up in bed and watching him. When she seen him look at her she smiled.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Hey." Shawn said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in two weeks." Shawn said sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"We need to talk about some things." Juliet said. "Like a certain secret that you were keeping from me."

"Oh that. I…"

"Shawn, relax. It's ok. I won't tell anyone." Shawn smiled.

"So you heard what I said then?"

"I heard everything."

"Everything?" Shawn said his smile fading.

"Everything." Juliet smiled. She leaned in closer to Shawn. "I love you too." She grabbed his head and pulled him into her. She felt his lips touch hers. She felt him kiss her back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"So what does this mean for us?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing changes. Well, I mean our relationship changes from friends to dating to maybe something more." She got a playful grin on her still pale face.

"You should rest." Shawn said.

"I've been resting for two weeks, Shawn." Juliet said. She saw the sling on his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"I got shot trying to save you."

"I told you not to come and rescue me. You could have been killed."

"If I didn't come you would have been."

"Tell me one thing. Did they get the guy?"

"Yes. He'll be in jail a long time."

"Good." They sat and talked for awhile and they joked. Shawn laughed. _God she missed that laugh. She loved that laugh. _ She thought. _And that smile. And his eyes._

After another week, in the hospital Juliet was allowed to go home. Her family took care of her. Shawn was there everyday. She couldn't go back to work for another two weeks. Shawn spent every waking moment with her.

Her family went back to Miami, when they knew she was going to be ok. Shawn took to taking care of her after that. When she was able to go back to work, she had to do deskwork for awhile.

She looked at life differently now. She was happy with Shawn. He was definitely a different person then she thought he would be in a relationship. He made her happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

**A/n: One chapter left. Not sure if I like this chapter or not.**


	17. A surprise for Shawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 17:

Shawn walked into the police station three weeks later. Juliet said she had a case for him. He walked into the chief's office.

"Alright, what's the case?" Shawn asked.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Spencer?"

"Jules called said she had a case for me."

"There is no case, Shawn." Juliet said.

"Then why call me?" Shawn asked.

"We have a present for you." Juliet said. She walked out the door. The Chief and Lassiter followed. Shawn reluctantly followed them.

They led him outside. He stood on the steps of the station and watched in shock as he saw Gus pulled up on _his _bike. His jaw dropped.

"Is that…?" Was all he could say.

"Yes Shawn that is." Juliet said. "Your bike. The same bike you sold to rescue me."

"But how did you know?" Shawn asked.

"Gus told me."

"How did you get it back?"

"I explained the situation to the man you sold it too and he made me an offer that I couldn't refuse." Shawn laughed at her Godfather reference.

"I don't know what to say." Shawn blushed. "Thanks guys this means a lot."

"Thank Detective O'Hara. It was her idea." The Chief said. "You did an excellent job, Mr. Spencer." Gus got off the bike and walked up by Shawn. They bumped fist and Gus joined the Chief and Lassiter inside.

Shawn turned to Juliet. She grinned at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her.

"So Detective O'Hara, can I give you a ride home?"

"Why I don't know, Mr. Spencer."

"Please call me Shawn and I assure you that it's quite safe."

"In that case, let's go. Shawn." Juliet grinned as she slid a sliver helmet onto her pretty little head and climbed onto the silver machine behind Shawn. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. "I'm all yours." They laughed as they drove off into the sunset.

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. Sequel will be up soon. Thanks for all the great reviews. **


	18. Psych out

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I thought I'd end with a Psych out. Shawn and Gus are in the Psych office singing "I'm Gonna be (500 miles)" by the Proclaimers.**

Psych-Out:

Shawn (dancing): **But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
**

**Gus:**** Just to be the man who walked a 1000 miles  
To fall down at your door**

**Shawn:**** da da da**

**Gus****: da da da**

**Both****: da da da dum da da dum da da dum da da  
da da da**

**Shawn:**** da da da**

**Both:**** da da da dum da da dum da da dum****da da**

**Juliet walked in. "What are you guys doing?"**

"**A…victory dance." Shawn said.**

"**I see. Don't let me stop you." Juliet said sitting on the edge of the desk. Shawn looked at her.**

"**I can't do this. We've got work to do." Shawn said heading to his desk.**


End file.
